


The Cave

by BetterThanObi



Series: Daemon!AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Daemon!Toonz, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanObi/pseuds/BetterThanObi
Summary: The ruins of the bombed old cities were always hauntingly. Stories of monsters and criminals that ran amuck in the destroyed buildings, but not all stories are based on myth.Satt never thought the legend of the red demon would be his favorite.





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost this fic is based in Obi's (@bloody0bfonteri tumblr) Daemon AU, Toonz' design and pretty much everything is of his creation. This fic does feature Xenophilia since Toonz is in a Daemon form and not human for this fic. So if you don't like that, or have a problem with this extent of an AU please leave rude comments to yourself. 
> 
> Next, huge thank you to Silver and Ali for helping me plan and work through some kinks on this fic! You're help has been greatly appreciated and really, if wasn't for you guys, this fic may never have happened I hope you enjoy it!

There was no point in continuing to struggle against the men who held him as the rest went through his stuff, hazards of the job. Being out in the middle of the old city ruins, even if he did manage to get out of their grip the raiders knew this area better than him, added so no one would hear his calls for help, even if they did nobody would answer them. Hazards of the and all that. Satt sighed as he hung in their grip, smirking when he nearly managed to drag one of them down with him before he was yanked back up. 

“This all you got? Better not be hiding a cache from us, won’t serve you any good. Ya hear?” One of them spoke, dropping the empty bag at Satt’s feet a couple scraps of electronics falling out. “Some dirty kid you are…”

“Hey now, I just started picking in this area! Can’t rush these things. And no, I don’t have a cache, do I look like a professional to you?” he shot back, pulling against the hands on his arms again slightly. He wasn’t the best scavenger, he knew that, but there was no need to insult him about it, especially after looting him.

All he got was a scoff of a laugh back, “Too bad, ya ain’t gonna make it that long kid. String him up, sacrifice time boys.” the order was thrown out, and before the words truly processed Satt’s legs were kicked out from under him. Panic setting in once again he began to struggle only to have a well-planted foot land on the center of his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

“Wait, wait! I can do business with you! I’m not signed with anyone, I’d be disposable to you!” Was a last ditch effort to try and plead his way out of whatever was happening. A thick rope was wrapped around his ankles and another bound his wrists, his words seemingly going unheard.

“You don’t even know where you decided to dirty up, do you?” Satt only shook his head, getting a collection of laughs from the group that surrounded him, “Then let me inform you, after all, you have a right to know what yer dying for. You’ve come into the heart of devil territory, you’re from outer walls -no? You’ve heard the goddamn stories of the  _ Red Beast,  _ the goddamn devil himself. Whatchu think boy!” The group around him erupted into laughter, voices carrying and echoing through the fallen ruins of the city. Out here nobody could hear them, nobody was coming.

Satt began to struggle again, making any attempt to get away or at least put up one last fight, make their lives a bit harder as they went to pull him up. There was nothing else to be said, no point in pleading with raiders, but he wasn’t going to go out without some sort of fight. Four people carried him, two at his shoulders and the other two holding his legs ignoring his struggles for release. They carried him over to a blown out wall where he was promptly dropped onto the ground.

Some strange symbols were drawn onto the walls and ground in a deep red paint, scratch marks were scattered across the area, and a dried up pool of blood sat in the middle of it. Satt gulped taking in the scene, ignoring the leader of the gang as he started some strange prayer offering. He was warned about cults out in the ruins, people who would worship anything that could cause mass death and chaos. He didn’t think he’d run into them though, or that he’d be caught so off guard by a group of psychos that they’d get the upper hand.

Before he knew it he was being pulled over to the shrine, a large hook was latched to the ropes that bound his ankles and he was hoisted up, hanging upside down a few feet in the air. “He’s watching you know, he can sense your fear. Like a true hunter, a true killer, he can sense it all. Now, to seal your fate…” Satt didn’t realize the knife until it was too late, all he could do was brace, well sure the knife was going to kill him. The blade met his cheek slicing right under his cheekbone, leaving a deep gash that stung but that was it.

Attention was once again torn from the group that held him hostage, something was lurking just beyond the crumbling buildings, tucked away in the shadows. A quick flicker of red shown in the dust-filled light as a body scaled the walls with ease. The stories of a devil out in this part of ruins were just campfire horror stories. Nobody actually believed them, Satt didn’t believe them, but now too much of it was adding up- too much of it making sense and fitting the image so perfectly painted over the years by scavenging parties that dared to cross this land. They were performing some chant, calling him pure of blood and summoning this demon to feast. It was hard to look up against the sky but curiosity and fear was winning over, rubble was chipping and falling from the destroyed buildings just across the way, the sound of claws scratching and breaking into destroyed concrete, low growls echoing through the long-forgotten streets as whatever it was climbed the building.

The blood coated knife was held up to the sky, a slight glint reflecting up to the building. A deep snarl elected from within the shadows, and a clear shot path was made to Satt. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, echoing in his ears with the blood that had rushed to his head. He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted it to be fast and painless, but couldn’t stop staring up at the building waiting for something to happen. He knew it was going to hurt, figure he’d get eaten alive, or ripped up and left to bleed out, food for some other wandering stray animal that managed to come by. Panic had set in, adrenaline pounding through his heart, every part of him was screaming to struggle to attempt to escape one last time. Time seemed to slow as a single droplet of blood slipped from the knife, falling to the destroyed ground below.

There was a harsh scratching of nails and a quick flicker of deep red that followed. Satt closed his eyes, bracing for the worst and with every second that dragged on the dread of the end grew. There was yelling, screaming, a few gunshots and then silence as tattered boots echoed away from the battle scene. He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until his lungs began to burn, protesting the strain in his chest. Chasing the shaky breath, Satt opened his eyes hesitantly to what he feared to see. Meer feet in front of him sat the demon, cloaked by shadow as the sun hung low behind the giant silhouette.  

“Please don’t eat me…” Satt flinched at the deep growl he got in return, turning away best he could from the demon as it stood up bracing his arms out as a useless buffer between him and was soon to be a certain end. “I-I won't come back this far again, I promise! I’ll leave all the stuff I found-” his voice caught when his hand was met with solid muscle. A shameful whimper escaped sealed lips as his forearm was grabbed and raised slightly pulling the rest of him up.

There was a snap and the ropes fell to the ground that bound his wrists. With ease Satt was maneuvered into a crunch as the demon hooked two black claws under the rope that held his legs, slicing through them like a hot knife, easily holding him up before dropping him to the ground.

“You’d be smart to leave, they won’t be back, not for a few days- but there are things out there that will eat you.” Satt rolled over from where he laid on the ground, looking up at the large supposed demon walking away, ignoring the mess of torn and blunged bodies that covered the ground. With slight struggle Satt managed to lift himself, standing on shaky legs as his body readjusted to being stood up. Stumbling he grabbed his bag and gave chase to the red figure that made its way down the empty city ruins.

“What part of leave do you not understand? Got jumped by a couple of raiders you will die out here, do realize that don’t you? Or is that another thing you don’t understand?” The demon’s voice was deep, thick and what could only be explained as raw from lack of use beyond the animalistic snarls and growls he made. Only when he turned back to all but pin Satt against the wall did he get a good look at the monster that saved him. The strong features that were torn apart on the right side by immense scars, the missing eye, and ripped apart cheek that ruined the one side of the black beard.

He was terrifying, but alluring all the same, “Name’s Mike or Satt, most people know me by Satt, so yeah… I’ve got a problem with following instructions.” he gave a quick little salute which earned him a grunt and an eye roll before the other backed off. “It's a long way back to the city, not gonna make it back by dark anyways, so~ as long as we’re cool, just gonna kinda...”

“So you are from the city?” A small nod was given in response, “Fuck… fine stay close, you get separated I’m not looking for you. Can stay the night, but want you gone in the morning. Clear?” Another absentminded nod was given as Satt looked around watching as the shadows of the setting sun somehow made the ruins more hauntingly.

Something wrapped around Satt’s wrist yanking him back into reality and practically the solid frame of the demon, “Stay. Close.” was all that was said, before he was pushed back by a palm-like foot and the tail released his arm, giving him a slight whip on the back of the hand. “Toonz, by the way, Cartoonz. You get one chance to yell it so make it count.”

“So, you’re not a demon are you? You’re a Daemon? Never thought I’d get a chance to actually see or meet- Okay, I know you know I’m from the city now, but I’m not like those hacks.” Satt trailed off watching as Toonz reached out, gliding his claws against the adjacent building, admiring the lines of scratches he left in their wake.

“Yeah, I’m a Daemon, and considering you didn’t run at the first chance you got, you’re either incredibly stupid or have a death wish- either way, kid, yer stupid as fuck.” Satt’s face dropped at that, he was going to throw something back, but the behemoth of a Daemon before him was right. Saved him or no, most people would have run in the opposite direction first chance they got. Especially after watching that very savior slaughter through a group of lunatics, even if the did deserve it.

He was pulled back to reality at the sound of claws scraping down brick and crumbling concrete. In little time Toonz had managed to climb several floors up the side of a building, giving the younger a chance to actually see the Daemon in practice, in his element. How everything worked and the vast show of muscles flex and stretch to give him the perfect angle to do whatever it was he was doing. When the Daemon jumped back down, landing with such ease and nothing more than a slight grunt at impact, Satt was left awestruck. Every part of him wanted to just reach out and feel those muscles, the toned abdomen, the long expanse of muscular thighs and tight calves, his strong chest and arms, just all of it. The Daemon had a relatively thin frame but he made Satt feel small in comparison, he had to look up to Toonz, and even though his own muscles were toned and had come quite long ways since he left the city, he felt tiny and weak in comparison. 

“You’re not listening are you?” Toonz’ voice was low, the tip of his tail lightly grazing the side of Satt’s face, was odd but there was a soft shock when the hairs touched his skin, the end of his tail lightly cupping his head trying to pull him back in. “We’re almost there, there’s sometimes a scouting party hanging around this area, so just stay close and in the shadows. Alright? Don’t want you getting shot up.” Satt nodded following the Daemon’s lead, surprised when the other dropped onto his hands easily snaking around crumbled ruins and keeping low in the shadows. 

The rest of the trip wasn’t eventful, as predicted there was a small group of military scouts making camp for the night. Keeping their distance and taking a bypass through a building, kept all hostilities at bay. The sun had long since set by the time they made it to an apartment complex that had seen much better days. A good chunk of the midsection of the building was blown out, makeshift support beams put in place to keep the top half standing somewhat intact.

“So this is where you live, huh? How do we get in?” Satt asked, before realizing just what Toonz was doing. With ease the Daemon lifted him up, in one arm before making the slight leap into the opening of the building, landing in the ruins of the front lobby.

“That’s how we get in. You’re either going to want to get on my back or hold on where you are though. The only way up is through the elevator shaft.” Toonz said as he rolled his head cracking his neck in a couple places before pulling the steel doors open placing his back against one side and splaying one foot over the other, keeping the doors wide open as he reached through. 

“Wait, how high are we going? Cause, um, I’m quite happy where I am right now…” That got a soft laugh from Toonz, and a reassuring arm wrapped around Satt as he tried to hide his smile in the wide chest of the other. 

“27th floor, top of the building. The rooms up there have high ceilings and plenty of space for me to stretch out… so if you’re ready, we can go.” Toonz asked looking down the other who just nodded against his chest, tightening his grip around the Daemon’s neck and legs around his torso. Satt looked over to watch the Daemon confirm his grip on the wires, could see the tendons and muscles in his forearm flex as he braced himself. A deep breath and he swung out, the two slipping down slightly as the doors slammed closed behind them once again. “Emergency lock does that every time.”

Satt was pushed up slightly higher on Toonz torso before he started the climb, only noticing why when he felt the top of the other’s thighs touch the back of his, just how high the Daemon’s reach really was. He didn’t want to admit it but part of him was terrified to look down, so he focused up. Watching those long arms reach and pull them up, the clear display of strength as he did it effortlessly, Satt wasn’t about to deny it felt amazing having that solid body just beneath him, how he could feel the core tighten and relax as the Daemon climbed. He didn’t want to admit he enjoyed the soft tickle of the black beard that touched his face, he didn’t want to admit he was intrigued by the Daemon’s features. How he wanted to touch and stroke the polished horns that curved up from his head, how he was heart struck by the deep hazel gray eye, and beyond curious as to what caused the mass of scarring on the other side of his face. The deep x where his right eye should be, and the torn up cheek. Answers he wanted but knew he’d never get, so he committed the features to memory instead.

“This, this is where it’s going to be interesting… Just, need to reach across…” Toonz’ thoughts were broken up as he was figuring out what to do, again they were met by a sealed steel door, and while he had done this probably a million times on his own, having someone hanging off of him add a bit more pressure. Satt was about to offer to just hang on the wires where they are, but before he could get the words out Toonz had already made the leap, wrapping an arm around Satt to keep him close and from getting slammed into the doors. Bit of maneuvering and impressive flexibility and the doors began to pry open, first just enough for Satt to slide through then the rest of the way for Toonz to squeeze through collapsing on the floor next to Satt with a smirk on his face as he panted.

“Wasn’t pretty, but welcome to my cave, my humble nest.” Toonz vaguely gestured at the large apartment as he rolled over onto his stomach. Satt walked out into the main room, unzipping his jacket some as he took in the view out the large windows that were somehow still intact. The apartment faced towards the South, almost completely unobstructed view of the ruins of the city, something that was ghostly now with small flickers of campfires setting up scattered across the wasteland like a reflection of the night sky just above them. Out in the far distance was the next closest city, lights reaching to the sky a perfect dome over the walls that guarded its civilization in side.

There was a soft hum and then lights within the apartment began to flicker to life, giving a soft warm hue to the place. “C’mon bedroom is down this way.” Again Toonz’ tail traced along his face as he walked by, gesturing for Satt to follow. The apartment had seen better days, but it wasn’t in horrible conditions, just a bit beat up from everything. Toonz had taken him to the other end of the apartment, to a rather large bedroom with a giant bed placed against the back wall, looking out over the ruins.

“Here, might be a bit big on you, but should get the job done for one night.” Toonz dropped a plain black shirt and a pair of sweatpants on the bed, confirming the unasked question that this is where he lived, “Bathroom is through that door, the shower should be working if you so desire. Fair warning: there is blood stains on the counter and in the sink, I know, tried everything under the sun to get them out. Otherwise, yeah, get some sleep, get you to the outskirts tomorrow.”

“Does it work?” Satt called out as Toonz turned to leave, stopping him in his tracks to look at what was being questioned, “I’ve looted quite a bit in the past, only seen a few that still worked, or could be gotten to work, just curious if it does, or if you’re just holding onto it…” 

 

“The XBox? Yeah, it works, no you can’t use it, and no you can’t have it. Spent months getting parts and trying to find a working controller. Get some sleep.” With that Toonz left the room, closing the door behind him, Satt could hear the soft clatter of his claws on the hard floor as he walked back down the hall to the living room leaving the younger completely alone. 

Satt tugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground as he kicked off his boots, putting them together at the foot of the bed. In a swift motion, he pulled off his shirt, shivering slightly as the cool air hit his bare skin before tugging on the supplied shirt. He stopped for a moment, hands going back up to the fabric and pulling it up to his nose inhaling the scent that lingered on the fabric. It wasn’t Toonz but something close had a mix of cologne but still- this was his human form. It was intoxicating and something Satt couldn’t seem to get enough of… Pulling himself from his self-induced haze, he tugged off his pants slipping to sweats on and curled up on the bed. The scent was there too but not as strong as it was in the shirt.

As he laid on the bed staring at the blank ceiling questions and thoughts floated through his head, doubt, and wonder where the biggest waring thoughts that rattled in his brain. He was, always had been, curious of Daemons- but that curiosity slipped somewhere further. He had a craving, a lust-filled craving for the creature, being that close to the other, feeling the large expanse of muscles and bodywork with such ease had turned on some dark hidden desire he had. Something he never expected, but really Toonz was only wearing a pair of compression shorts that rode up a bit on his thighs and highlighted everything in all the right places. So his mind wandered to the what ifs, slightly teasing and tormenting himself as he waited for sleep.

***

It had been a good 2 hours since he was shoved off to get some sleep. Questions and curiosity had continued to flood Satt’s mind though, about the Daemon sleeping just in the other room, where they were, and just everything that happened. Sleep wasn’t coming that much he knew. With a sigh he sat up on the bed, tugging the shirt down from his face.

There was hesitation for a slight moment as he crawled off the bed, slowly walking to the door. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, or really what he was going to do as he pushed the door open. The lights that were left on flickered, and barely gave off any light beyond that warm hue, only showing deep shadows on cracked, scared walls. Satt managed to navigate his way into the living room. He couldn’t understand why Toonz gave him the bed and opted to sleep on the couch, especially now looking at the giant being, still, he was asleep somehow and the tension that he seemed to carry since they met had drifted away.

Satt had seen first-hand the power that the Daemon possessed, that nothing on him was just for show. Watching the muscles slowly flex and twitch as the other dreamed was mesmerizing, everything from the soft twitch of his ears down to powerful legs, padded feet kneading at the back cushion of the couch somehow mindful of the sharp talon like claws even in his sleep. The groups of scars are what held his attention the most, they were a strong contrast to the dark red skin, a soft pink surrounding white line that wrapped around the Daemon’s arms and traced down his body.

The younger couldn’t help but reach out, softly tracing the marks, watching as muscles reacted to the light touch. The way his body curved and reacted to the gentle touches like a hunger craving. He was expecting the skin to be coarse, rough and jagged like the rest of him, but beyond the scars, he was almost soft, smooth and dare he say fragile in a sense. Satt had gotten carried away, wrapped up in his own thoughts and temptations, he didn’t notice that the other was watching him, attention only being drawn to this fact when a wandering hand wandered a bit too low, and his wrist was caught with a swift flick of the tail.

“I-I didn’t mean… I’ll just-” Satt was caught a stuttering mess, trying to excuse away whatever it was he was just doing. Toonz was a statue, no reaction, just watching, one arm pulled back behind his head. “I’ll, um… I’ll go back to bed…” Satt offered noticing the grip the tail had on his wrist wasn’t loosening, instead, it pulled him closer the body he craved.

“Only get to yell my name once…” Is all the other said before releasing Satt’s wrist. Giving him the option to stay or to leave. Hesitation was apparent on Satt’s face, he really felt like he should leave, forget whatever endeavor he was attempting to do and just go to bed. What kept him in place was that goddamn tail that slunk off the couch and was curling up around his thigh, squeezing the muscles before readjusting.

Instinct won over and Satt was feeling those muscles back up again, climbing on top of Toonz to straddle his waist. Hands gliding over the ripped pectorals and down the abdomen that flexed and twitched along with each touch. There was an old faded scar of a symbol carved into the Daemon’s chest that Satt slowly traced, enjoying the light hums that echoed up from the heavy chest. He couldn’t help it, every part of his being was telling him to take risks, to see what happens- to pay his respects and thanks. Satt leaned forward lips grazing across taut tendons in the Daemon’s neck, kissing down the line from Toonz’ jugular to his chest.

Fingers creasing and grouping at the plentiful muscles that are there, “Wait, you don’t have… That’s not fair.” That earned a small laugh from Toonz as he reached up thumbs tracing down Satt’s own pecs.

“Daemons aren’t born, so no, we don’t have nipples or belly buttons. Make it count, have what matters…” Satt didn’t think Toonz voice could get any lower, that growl sneaking through between words. It was wrecking Satt, he was trapped, part of him thinking this was just a dream but no, no dream could feel this real.

Satt groaned rolling his hips down against Toonz, his arousal becoming evident. Toonz seemed unphased beyond the predatory growls rumbling up his chest, his hands moved back from where he had them teasingly on Satt to behind his head. He was content with watching the younger smaller human get off on him, soaking up the desperate touches and kisses that were being scattered across his body. Satt had resorted to licking and biting at every ab individually, hands gripped tight on the toned obliques, occasionally stroking Toonz sides as he ground his hips down onto the other.

He was getting hard, his need and want slowly rising with each minute spent worshiping the bounty of red skin beneath him. He couldn’t tell if Toonz also enjoyed any of this, beyond the light sounds he was making, and the occasional thrust back, he was a statue to read. That was until Satt felt something grip and squeeze up the back of his thigh, his tail was probably the most expressive of his desires. As Satt leaned forward, biting and kissing at Toonz collarbones, his tail was quick to grope up his ass, tracking a line between his legs to find his stiffening member. He was expecting the tail to leave again as he sat back, instead, it pulled up, the end finding the head of his cock through the fabric of the sweatpants, and the rest pulling and flexing against his balls.

“Ple-please, I need this… need you- anything you want, do whatever to me, just please.” Looking desperate be damned Satt was a withering mess, he could feel his own orgasm trying to peak, and supposed Toonz noticed it too because the tail quickly halted its intrusions. The Daemon sat up, hands gripping at Satt thin waist tight, claws delicately digging into the skin but not enough to break the skin, just enough to know they are there.

“Then prove it,” it was a challenge barely above a whisper but the words hung heavy in the air between them. Satt was a Dirty Kid, he was used to working for what he wanted, and that wasn’t about to change now.

He leaned in, hands-on firm-wide shoulders, and kissed the other. It was timid, that line still existed somewhere in his head, that none of this should be happening, but before he could pull back he felt Toonz’ own lips move against his. Satt was timid as he opened up, fingers digging into the Daemon’s traps as he felt the other push in against his own tongue. Another thing that was clearly not human, the texture, the shape- Satt moaned eyes rolling back and closed slightly as the muscle pushed further into his mouth, practically throat fucking him. He had to calm down, relax, he wanted this, wanted everything that Toonz could and would give him. This was probably the only chance he’d ever have, wasn’t about to blow it now.

When Toonz pulled back is when Satt saw a glimpse of the length of the tongue that just dominated his mouth, followed it right up to the cocky grin that knew exactly what it was doing to the other. With what determination he had, Satt took control of the situation, kissing and nipping along the underside of Toonz’ jaw, and down his neck. Biting into his protruded clavicles as he passed them, and down the Daemon’s chest. Toonz trailed the back of his claws on Satt as he scouted down, moving one leg to hang off the couch so the younger had room to sink between his thighs. That smirk never left as Satt kissed and nipped down Toonz’ abdomen, feeling up every muscle and stretch of flesh he had access to. 

There was a moment of debate when he got down to the hard ‘V’ of Toonz’ abdomen. Nipping along the hip bone, Satt decided to follow the stretch of leg, explore while he had the chance. His legs were one of the things that caught Satt’s attention immediately, not only were they long and powerful, but they were odd, curious, fascinating. Satt kissed the muscle down the thigh of the leg that was hanging off the couch, slipping down alongside the limb. The muscles in his legs were a lot tougher, tenser than those in his torso, they weren’t stronger but the muscle did seem to show, gave off stronger lines than the rest of him. Wandering hands massaged at knots along the strong leg, digging into the thigh and back into the calf, Satt kissed along the knee and front of the hock before working his way back up. Before he could get to the other leg he was pulled by the collar into another kiss, this one deeper, rougher, but he was just as eager to take what was given. He relaxed catching a few breaths through his nose before his mouth was dominated by the other. The weight sitting heavy across his own tongue, hauntingly teasing at his throat but never pushing. When the kiss was broken Satt caught himself leaning forward again, following the Daemon as he laid back down. 

Satt’s hands lay flat over Toonz’ hips as he settled between the other’s legs. He was hesitant to move forward as he toyed with the band of the compression shorts, fingers barely slipping under but feeling the surprisingly soft hairs that led down to what he desperately craved. There was an air of curiosity amongst it all, Daemon’s weren’t human, their anatomy could be very similar or wildly different, as Toonz’ was proving to be. The one thing that held Satt over was the lack of really any kind of bulge in the front of Toonz’ shorts. The smirk on his face told a different story, though, one a lot more tempting. Satt rolled the band between his fingers for a moment before trailing his hands down the other’s inner thighs, bringing them right back up over his groin and gently squeezing at his pelvis. Nothing to show but a light huff from Toonz, and a big paw of a foot shoving him back to the other side of the couch.

“While I do love the lost puppy show, let’s get this going, yeah?” Toonz offered, getting a dumb nod from Satt whose eyes were fixed on the red clawed hands tugging ever so slightly at the elastic band of the shorts, “You first big boy, I’m already underdressed.” There was another dumb nod before Satt’s brain finally caught on to what was asked.

He was clumsy a mess of hasty lanky limbs, not bothering to put on a show, just take off the borrowed garments as quickly as possible. The shirt got hooked on his arms leaving his face covered and body bare for a moment, breath catching in his throat when he felt the tail return slowly stroking his side, before wrapping down pulling slightly at the band of his sweatpants. Managing to untangle himself from the shirt and toss it to the side, the sweatpants slid off with ease once the tie was undone. Then the hesitation sat in again, Toonz didn’t say anything as Satt hooked his thumbs in boxers, just the tail gliding up and down his leg hooking into his inner thigh. A silent encouragement to show what he’s packing, and they came off.

Satt shivered as his aching, neglected cock was exposed to the cool air. He was exposed, put on display, “Well it's only fair, you keep up your end…” Satt was a bit embarrassed by the waver in his voice, he was fidgeting, bouncing his weight from foot to foot. There was a huff, and Toonz was standing up yanking his shorts down in one swift motion.

“Fair is fair,” Toonz shrugged as he sat back down on the couch, using his feet to pull the shorts off fully and toss them aside. That smirk was back as his length became visible, grew and curved up to his stomach. To say the anatomy matched was an understatement, he was huge, and Satt’s body got a bit weaker just thinking about it. Satt groaned watching Toonz lazily stroke his length, squeezing up the shaft causing slick to build up and drip down the back of his knuckles, “Really think you can take this?”

“God, I hope so…” he wasn’t sure if he voiced that fully or if it was just in his head, but there was a sharp snarl and Satt was getting pulled back onto the couch, chest to chest with Toonz.

“Well, be smart to stretch yourself a bit, yeah?” Toonz teased nipping at the younger’s neck. With ease he maneuvered Satt so he was laying on the couch beneath him, sitting up to admire the scene unfold.

Satt slowly dipped his hand into the offered slick, it wasn’t quite lube, but something similar nonetheless, and really anything at this point would help. His hand sneaked down, two fingers circling at his hole before pushing in taking both to the knuckles with little resistance. Toonz growled deep in his throat, watching the smaller male open himself up. When Satt started to scissor himself, Toonz leaned down kissing and nipping at his shoulder, whispering words of praise into the tender flesh. Satt was moaning, hips jerking up and grinding his aching member against the other’s long length, he shivered as a third finger was pushed- fingers just barely pressing on his prostate.

“I-I need you… please? I’m-” moaning Satt threw his head back, exposing his neck to the Daemon’s onslaught of kisses and bites as he pushed a fourth finger in. His left hand was digging into the meat of Toonz’ tricep, would’ve been leaving red crescent-shaped scratches if the other’s skin wasn’t so tough. Sweat was starting to collect on his brow, a nice gleam on the rest of the young male’s body. 

“Really think you can take this?” Toonz asked arching a brow as he sat up gripping onto his length to really show the size. Satt just nodded biting his lip, eagerness showing in his eyes. “Yeah? We’ll see…” Satt pulled his fingers from his hole, shivering at the emptiness it brought but he knew it wouldn’t be long. He was pulled closer to the Daemon, knees hooked on elbows and folded almost in half as he practically mounted, body completely covered by the other. 

There was a moment of awkward adjustment and then the head was placed at Satt’s hole, barely pushing in as if the other was having doubts. “I can take it, please! Please, please, please, fuck me!” It was a begging plea that the younger wasn’t proud of, but he was desperate. One look down, and that’s all it really took, Satt was spread out and wanting, iris blown with lust and face painted with need. It wasn’t a particularly gentle thrust to push the head through the tight ring of muscles but it got him seated. Toonz was barely in and Satt was moaning his praises, hands clawing at the couch trying to ground him, body vibrating in anticipation. Few more inches in and the younger was cumming untouched in a fury of swears and moans.

Panting filled the room from both parties, hushed swears slipping out under breath. Toonz was a loss able to sense the fear and lust from the smaller male below him. Deep down he knew they shouldn’t do this, that is wasn’t natural that a human should never take a Daemon of his size- something much more primal won that calling though. Another minute and he snarled something low and territorial before setting a steady pace. Satt was clawing at Toonz shoulder with one hand, other death gripped into the cushion of the couch, face scrunched up as he tried to adjust to the large cock fucking into him. Was more than anything he had taken in the past, more than he ever imagined he would ever take.  

“Still with me?” Toonz voice pulled Satt from the limbo haze he had settled in. Looked up at the other in slight confusion before looking down at where their bodies met. The pace wasn’t meant to be brutal or punishing but Satt could already feel the pain he’d have after this all, what had him caught beyond anything else was the steady bulge line showing on his stomach whenever Toonz thrusted in.

“Think… I think so -ah fuck- why?” Satt groaned out peaking through eyelashes as he focused on breathing, “Wha-what are you doing?” was all he managed before he was readjusted pulled up onto his shoulder blades and bent completely in half, fully mounted and covered by Toonz. There was a soft kiss on his forehead before a furious pace was set, fucking down into him. Satt couldn’t stop the scream even if he tried, Toonz cock was dragging hard over his prostate and at this new angle more of him was taken in, almost to the girth. Satt shivered at the sound the slick made as he was stretched and fucked, somehow that noise managed to overcome everything else.

There was a hitch, a couple times Toonz hips stuttered and Satt thought this would be it. His own member was was hard and an angry red again from neglect, but feared if he loosened his grip on Toonz he’d get fucked into oblivion and never return. His knuckles were going white from the grip he had on the Daemon’s forearms, though the tight muscles underneath didn’t seem affected at all. Went without warning when Toonz plunged into him hard in a few quick successions bottoming out before completely pulling out, watching as the youngers hole gapped and smirking at the moans of loss.

Satt was fucked out, limbs feeling heavy even though his body was craving so much more. Toonz easily manhandled him, flipping him over onto his stomach and lifting him up pressing his chest into the younger’s back. “Need you to hook your legs on my thighs…” It was a mumbled order but as Toonz picked him up Satt followed through, groaning slightly by the grip held over his midsection. “Ready?” A short nod on a bit lip and Satt was all but dropped back onto Toonz cock, sinking straight down to the base, cumming along the bulge that formed in his abdomen.

It was too much and not enough at the same time, his hips jerked harshly with his orgasm, fucking himself down onto the length penetrating him. Was a brief moment and Toonz was adjusting his grip, hooking one arm under Satt’s and hooking his hand behind his neck, the other tightly holding against his upper abdomen, using it as leverage to lift and drop him on his length. Satt’s own legs acting like glides as he was jackhammered onto the large cock, screaming out every obscenity that came to mind. He could feel his body slowly becoming undone with each thrust, each drop down, each punishing hit across his prostate and the pleasure that shot up to his head and made his toes curl. The pain held strain on his body as he was stretched and bared, the fact his cock only got harder after coming, and the desperate shiver that wracked his body with each animalistic growl that left the Daemon just next to his ear.

“T-Toonz, I-I need -fuck!” Satt yelled throwing his head back against the Daemon’s shoulder, thighs trembling as he tried to keep his grip on the other.

“Need what? Need my knot to fill you up, stretch you out and breed you- make you mine.” his voice was too deep to be real, was completely lust and primal filled with need and one goal, but it pulled a deep moan from the younger.

Pushing his length in to the hilt, Satt was able to feel the slight swell of the knot building as Toonz teased it against Satt’s tight muscles. He was already stretched to the limit, body burning and aching but that extra bit was tempting. A call from the ring of Lust itself, a challenge he wasn’t going to back down from whether he could or couldn’t. There was a soft mumble of encouragement, whether for himself or to edge the other on, but it caused Toonz’ grip to tighten pulling Satt’s head up from his shoulder forcing him to look down and watch himself be taken. 

Few moments, dozen of thrusts, all felt like an eternity of moans and pleads for more. For it harder, quicker, all of which was complied to causing the younger to drift in a lust filled haze. A few particularly brutal thrusts against his prostate pulled him back, Toonz was getting sporadic, groaning into his shoulder, pushing him down and fucking up into him harder as his knot began to swell and fill out. There was no pace anymore, just strong thrusts pulling the expanding sack out before shoving it back in through tight muscles.

“Ah- fuck, fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuck - _ Toonz!” Satt screamed arching his back hard against the other, pulling against the arms that held him up as he shot his load before sinking limp on the other out of breath. That’s all it took for Toonz to become undone, without a thought biting into the younger’s shoulder as he came and his knot fully swelled locking them in place. Satt could only groan as he felt himself become filled further, at the heavy weight the knot held against his hole. Careful movements and Toonz had managed to get them back on the couch, Satt sitting in his lap fighting exhaustion enjoying the soft purrs the other made as he kissed at the fresh bite on his shoulder.

“First time for everything, huh?” Toonz chuckled out getting a slight huff and nod from the younger, “How does it feel? Never done this before…” last bit was added under his breath as he traced the line his cock made against Satt’s internals, admiring the way he looked fucked out but still responded to the soft glide of the claws on his sensitive stomach. Enjoying the way he constricted and released on the still inflated knot. 

“It feels perfect… never done this before either.” Satt laughed as he leaned back into Toonz’ chest, not sure what he should do with himself, “So- how long until you know…?” 

“Knot goes down? Couple minutes. Rest up, look like you’re dying on me. Promise I won’t move.” A series of soft kisses was placed on side of Satt’s head and down his neck, back of claws gently running up and down his sides, a soft lull to sleep that was eagerly greeted and taken.

As much as Toonz wanted to curl up and sleep instinct kept him awake, staring out the fogged up windows watching the night sky as clouds slowly drifted in front of stars. Something telling him to hold on tight to the mess he just got himself into, as much as he wanted to deny this, it wasn’t a simple fuck. A fling that would just go away, Satt would be back in the ruins, and as much as he hated the idea he’d be eagerly awaiting his return as well.

The knot started to go down soon enough, causing Toonz to wake the younger up as he lifted them and took them to the bathroom. Satt groaned the moment Toonz pulled out at the emptiness he felt. His body felt weak, legs to shaky to properly stand on his own so all the effort was put on Toonz. Was a slight hassle to get him cleaned, and Satt fully admitted as much as he loved the feeling of Toonz cumming in him, the mess was less than ideal.

Exhaustion still held his body over as they left the bathroom, becoming another excuse for the Daemon to carry the smaller male, really making him feel small when they curled up in the bed. Satt didn’t so much want to admit it but he didn’t want to leave, just wanted to exist in that blissed out moment for forever, enjoy what he had and the dull ache that ran through his entire body. The way how Toonz so easily curled around him, how he was so gentle even with all the power he possessed, the fact somewhere tucked away was another secret life. Satt couldn’t wrack his brain around why they were hunted so cruelly.

“Luke… my name is Luke. Glad I met you, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a snippet at a much larger AU by Obi so if you enjoyed this I highly suggest you check out his blog for more on it. Again thank you to everyone who has helped me with this monster of a one-shot. Really does mean a lot you all were willing to hear me out. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
